


HiJack Smut Week 2018

by Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo, HisLadyshipTheFangirl, toopliss_chewtoy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, And A Brutal(tm) Fucking, Day 1 includes:, Demon!hiccup, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Human!Jack, M/M, Sex Toys, big-dick fetish, cum, lots and lots of cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo/pseuds/Frostbitten_Pooka_Roo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisLadyshipTheFangirl/pseuds/HisLadyshipTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toopliss_chewtoy/pseuds/toopliss_chewtoy
Summary: HiJack Smut Week 2018, or at least the days I get around to.Day 2: Monster SexDay 3: I did NOT expect to be into thatDay 4: "Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?"Day 5: Threesome ThursdayDay 6: Halloween party





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Monster Sex
> 
> Where Jack accidentally summons an incubus, who is more than willing to help out with his sexual frustrations and hidden desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A RP with Frostbitten_pooka_roo with art of the ever lovely Roku @g-one666.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks, you're both awesome <3

It was nearly half past ten in the evening. It was quiet in Jack’s little city apartment, the door to the balcony cracked open to let the summer night breeze in, along with the muted sounds of the city.  After a day of work and the weekend starting in the morning, Jack wanted to have a little fun on his Friday night.  Sadly, fun was somewhat limited when you didn’t have many friends, and worse, didn’t have any relationship to have fun with. 

But Jack was creative and had a hyper imagination. 

He’d had some takeout for dinner; a treat from down the street. Then he settled on his floor, sitting over a worn, circular carpet, leaning back against his bed. He wanted a different kind of fun tonight, the most private kind. He paused and decided to to help himself by setting a little mood lighting. He lit a few candles (okay, maybe more than a few) and circled them around himself on the hardwood floor, on the edge of the circular rug.

The nice mixed scent of wild flowers and roses filled the apartment.

He sighed softly and sat back, leaning against his bed frame once again. Much better. He pulled out his phone and looked through Tumblr, scrolling pasts posts from a rather not safe for work blog. A bottle of lube and a toy from his closet were on the floor near him. The toy was a small dildo in comparison to the others he had, but he was still fairly inexperienced to this. He hadn’t _really_ gotten into toys until recently, after all. He’d take it easy tonight, although he fantasized about being able to handle the huge cocks that scrolled across his phone screen.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, in another real of existence, two pitch-black eyes snapped open. They scanned around, looking for the disturbance the creature was feeling. A portal was opening. He could feel the pull in his chest. Soon, many more would realize. But He was a quick one. Sensitive. And he’d be damned if he wasn’t going out tonight.

The pull grew stronger, and a rift started to appear. The creature saw it and shot forward. He could hear others approaching, but he was close! This was his lucky night for sure!

From his left a set of sharp claws flashed, but the creature dodged, rolled, and whipped his tail in the face of his attacker. The other demon wailed but the creature didn’t look back - he kept his eyes on the portal and pressed on. The moment it solidified, he jumped through, the portal closing again right behind him.

* * *

 

Jack, oblivious of what was coming, pushed down his pants and kicked them off, along with his boxers, starting to touch himself as he scrolled through the blog. He bit his lip, letting out a little moan as he stroked his hard cock. He’d never been with anyone yet, so though he played with dildos, he still considered himself a virgin. After a while he’d worked himself up enough. He set the phone aside and fingered himself carefully in his slouched position. He leaned his head back against the bed and closed his eyes, gasping when he pressed the small dildo inside himself. He gasped as he started to thrust it inside at a steady pace, one hand still slowly stroking over his cock.

“Mnn… a-ah…”

A sudden tremble of the room and a whooshing noise interrupted Jack. He paused, opening his eyes… looking straight at a… man? Creature? A thing that was suddenly in his apartment!

The demon found his senses assaulted by a barrage of floral scents. The human at his feet startled, gasping, and staring up in surprise.

Jack’s eyes were impossibly wide. He was frozen in place with the dildo half pushed inside him. His jaw was slack in disbelief as he took in the strange man-like being. Was he just imagining things? What was in those candles?

“U-uh… w-what?”

The demon blinked in surprise at how close the human was. In all his centuries of demon-ship he’d never quite had this kind of reception at a summoning. He looked up and down the thin frame, noting that the human only had a shirt on, an object half-pressed into his asshole, and his other hand wrapped around his erection. The demon couldn’t decide what was more unusual: being summoned with sexual desire as the driving emotion, or finding the summoner inside his circle.

Or maybe the rose candles were the weirdest part. Either way, he had a feeling this was going to be hella fun. Pun intended. The demon grinned broadly, showing sharp teeth.

“Sup,” he said.

Jack could only blink and gape, staring at the strange being in shock and disbelief.

“First time I’m summoned with such a lovely display waiting for me. Creative.”

Jack blinked. “I… I… S-summon?” He didn’t understand and was trying to figure out just how this creature had suddenly appeared in his apartment. His mind was foggy and it didn’t make sense. But he did suddenly feel extra aware of his rather exposed state. He gasped, quickly closing his legs, overlapping his knees slightly as he pulled his shirt down. “W-who are you? How did you get in here?!”

The demon’s brow furrowed. Could it be? With the human inside the circle, without any protection, the creature of darkness could do pretty neat stuff. His dark, black eyes focused on the human, and he pierced his mind.

 _Oh. Oh my!_ The demon thought. He trew his head back and laughed. “Nooo you can’t be serious! Hahahahaha! You don’t even- haha - know?” He doubled over, clutching his stomach. “The guy has a jerk and-” he wheezed for air “- summons a demon on ACCIDENT!”

Jack flinched slightly when the other laughed, staring at him confused with wide eyes.  He didn’t understand any of this.  Who was this guy? Why were his eyes black, were they tattooed?  He cowered back slightly but just pressed against his bed frame more.

The Demon struggled to calm down. His little treat was clearly scared and embarrassed and confused. Hilarious, but not good for lasting fun. Although he couldn’t wait to tell his brothers down below, they’d never believe this.

“Okay buddy, I know you tell the truth so let me explain. See this?” He pointed at the carpet with the candles. “Circle with regularly placed candles.” He pointed at Jack. “You, with strong emotions, feeding the circle. Yes, being horny as fuck is a strong emotion don’t give me that look. And now me.” He pointed at himself. “A demon summoned by sheer lust for dick.”

Jack looked down at the circular rug, then back up at the creature, trying to understand. His eyes widened impossibly more.

“Y-you’re...y-you’re a d-demon?” The words sounded foolish, silly, unbelievable. Jack shook his head almost frantically, blushing darker.  “N-no, I didn’t mean to-! Well….summon anything!” He said seriously, absolutely mortified that his lust alone had summoned the demon and that the demon seemed to know his deepest desires.  “I...I didn’t even know d-demons were real!”

“Surprise!” The demon threw in a little jazz-hands. “I’m very real! We rarely do actual harm though; we just like to have some fun when we’re pulled from our own, dreadful realm. So thanks!” He smiled at the still mortified human. He chuckled and took a step back as far as he could. “Look, I’d back up to give you some more breathing room but I can’t leave the circle. Relax dude, as far as summonings go this one is already solidly in my top 10.” He knelt to make himself smaller and stayed at the edge of the circle, giving Jack the chance to move if he wanted to.

“What’s your name, human?”

“U-uh...Jack.” He answered, a bit distracted still by his racing thoughts.  How was this happening? He supposed it was possible... somehow.  He bit his lip and looked away, remaining sitting there a bit awkwardly with his legs pressed together and his shirt still pulled down.  The small didlo was still inside him and it was quite awkward.  “U-um...do demons have...names?” He asked uncertainty.

“We sure do. I’m Drag’tholan Thakoth, of third in the Family Higgoph. But you can just call me Hiccup, cause it’s a bit of a mouth-full.” He smiled, his eyes going from all-black to a almost human form of eyes, in dull green. Maybe that would put the human a bit more at ease.

“So you stay in my circle, hmm?” he started, searching Jack’s mind, trying to read his desires. The human was terribly confused, but didn’t feel strong fear. Instead it was just unreal - a common reaction.  And - Hiccup grinned broadly - he was incredibly horny while still being stimulated. That was just perfect.

“You are quite lovely, Jack,” he said with a smooth voice. He focused on Jack’s desire, bringing it to the surface of the humans mind. It was surprisingly easy, aided by the toy.

 Jack stared at the demon, Hiccup, and listened to him. His thoughts were swirling with confusion but then, his mind started to wander back to his lust, his own pleasure and the toy inside him. He blinked, his blue eyes growing a little heavy and darker and he bit his lip harder, looking down a little embarrassed.  His confusion started to seem less important and what became more urgent was his sexual need and desire.  Was the demon doing this to him or did this just always happen around demons?  He looked up at Hiccup again, brows furrowing slightly in an almost trapped, pleading expression.  He wanted more, but didn’t at the same time, due to his own embarrassment.

“Such a beauty as you doesn’t need to hide,” said Hiccup. “Why don’t you show yourself to me?”

It made Jack look down shyly, loosening the grip on his shirt, unable to keep his lust as he slowly let his legs part, exposing himself once more to the demon.

Hiccup watched with great joy. Humans were such wonderful, sometimes simple creatures. But they were also so incredibly beautiful. He could feel his own lust start to swell in response to the lewd display in front of him. Those slowly spreading legs, the almost perfect, smooth skin… the once more revealed, delicious, gorgeous groin. Jack’s dick was wonderful, sticking up from his body at a slight angle, the tip covered partially by foreskin.

Jack shivered slightly, feeling the dildo inside him slip out onto the rug, leaving his wet hole gaping slightly and twitching. “M-mm…”

The demon saw that the toy wasn’t very large… but he knew Jack’s desires. Hiccup would make sure he himself was sized in a way Jack only dared dream of.

“Such a gorgeous human,” he said in praise. He raised himself to his full height again, so Jack could see his half-hard member. Like this, it was equal to the toy he’d just used, and it promised to be much, much more when fully erect. “Why don’t you take off your shirt too? Will you show me all of your pretty body?”

Jack looked up at Hiccup with slightly lidded eyes as he stood, his gaze quickly falling to Hiccup’s cock. He swallowed thickly, the sight only adding to Jack’s arousal and desires.  Almost numbly, he started to strip his shirt, pulling it up and off over his head, causing his hair to be a bit more tousled.  He looked up at Hiccup, remaining sitting there, legs spread with his hole ready and waiting, who in turn stared at Jack’s marvelous with open lust and appreciation.

“Y-you...you’re going to fuck me?” He asked softly, sobering a moment. He was a virgin, but he’d been wanting to remedy that for quite some time.

“Do you want me to?” Hiccup asked. He wasn’t even nudging Jack’s emotions anymore. Arousal flared hot inside both of them.

Blushing, Jack looked down the demon’s body to his cock, which was hardening and growing bigger. He bit his lip. He really did want him. So he nodded his head a bit jerkily,looking back up at Hiccup.

“Y-yes… I…” He squirmed slightly where he sat, legs spread.  “I need it...p-please…” He was a bit mortified at his own words. He was asking to get fucked by a demon. But it was surprisingly attractive and the way he stood there, practically teasing Jack with his big dick...it was quite unfair.

Hiccup knelt between Jack’s spread legs. He ran his hands over them, starting at his shins and ending on his hip-bones. He bent close to Jack, smirking at his little victory. “I know you desire something large, but I can be smaller if it scares you.” He said that to reassure Jack, even though he pretty much knew the answer.

Jack’s eyes stayed locked on Hiccup’s, letting out a little sigh of pleasure when the other’s hands roamed over him, making his skin feel hotter under the contact. He watched Hiccup give his own big, hard dick a slow stroke. He knew he should be careful but… he didn’t want what he was used to.

“There are plenty of ways to have fun, gorgeous one.” Hiccup ran a hand up along Jack’s stomach, rubbing softly at a nipple. The human let out a small noise.

 “I...I want you as you are...for now,” Jack murmured, still blushing furiously.

With a big grin, Hiccup brought his face close to Jack’s. He lightly licked along Jack’s lips. Then he nipped at his bottom lip, pulling slightly, before he went in for a deep, hungry kiss. He was mindful of his sharper teeth, as his forked tongue slipped past Jack’s lips. It lasted but a moment, but Jack’s taste was all Hiccup had hoped for. He’d grown fully hard now, and his massive dick was leaking precum. This human was one horny motherfucker.

“Mm…” Jack moaned softly into the hungry kiss, returning it as best he could tho he was a bit inexperienced.  Hiccup’s forked tongue playing in his mouth sent a shiver down his spine and when they pulled away, he panted, lips damp and a bit swollen.

“Tell me what you want, Jack” the demon whispered in his ear. “Look down, and tell me what you need.”

Jack trembled slightly at the whisper to his ear, more from arousal than anything else and looked down, tipping his head slightly.  “I...I w-want you...your cock…” He whimpered softly.  ‘W-want you to...to f-fuck me…” The words were making his face burn, but he did truly want it.

Hiccup cupped the human’s face, rubbing a thumb over that adorable blush, and said: “as you wish.” He then combed through Jack’s hair, adding a little nudge to his self-confidence to feel less mortified by his own words. “The pleasure will be all yours, sexy.” He grabbed the bottle of lube that was still besides them, on the ground. He popped the cap, and stroked his hard cock with a free hand. Jack was panting softly, watching Hiccup move. He couldn’t take his eyes of the sizable cock, his lust only growing.

A thin string of precum dripped from the tip of Hiccup’s dick onto Jack’s crotch, and the demon’s fingers followed it, smearing it around and rubbing along Jack’s length. The human gasped and shivered slightly in arousal. Then, Hiccup lathered up his huge dick generously. It was about as large as what he’d learned was the largest toy Jack could almost take after a long warm-up. But that was okay. Hiccup would make sure this precious human would enjoy himself as much as Hiccup would. He hitched Jack’s legs over his thighs and aligned himself, bending forward and leaning against the bed with one hand.

“Relax,” he purred smoothly.

Jack nodded a bit shakily before looking down at the large cock in fascination, anticipating.

Hiccup pressed the tip inside.

“Mn...A-ah!” Jack let out a small sound. He could already feel how much bigger he was, how wide he was being spread.  Jack bit his lip, the sensation hot and slick and so much better than a dildo. 

Slowly, inch by inch, Jack was penetrated further. Hiccup’s produced a sound that started as a grunt and turned into a low, rumbling groan halfway through. He was only halfway in but this human already felt so incredibly tight! Jack’s insides enclosed and gripped him in the most wonderful way though, and he saw no need at all to shrink down. Instead he just held still, giving the moaning mess of a human a moment of respite.

Jack gaped like a fish out of water. He reminded himself to start breathing again, or at least try to. He panted raggedly, gasping at the feeling of being stretched so much and he hadn't even taken Hiccup all the way yet.  “N-ngh…” he grimaced, looking down between them a bit nervously.  It didn't hurt per say, just was tight and uncomfortable at the moment but he knew this was still fairly new territory.

“Impressive,” Hiccup said, his face close to Jack’s. He lightly ran his nails along Jack’s throat and over his bare chest. Tracing invisible lines lower until his thumb bumped against Jack’s glans.

“M-mn…” Jack pursed his lips, a shiver going down his spine. Hiccup pressed and rubbed, not giving more than one finger of pleasure, afraid Jack would come quick if he did more.

 “You’re already halfway, brave human.” The demon kissed Jack’s cheek lightly and judged their foreheads together. “How does it feel to be filled up like this, hmm?”

“It...it f-feels good.. it's tight…” he whimpered softly, looking down and giving a soft moan as he felt his body relax a bit more around Hiccup.  “Ah…” he could hardly believe this was happening, Hiccup's big cock was inside him.  “It's so b-big…” he whined softly, hardly believing he was doing this.  It made his cock give a slight twitch and drip precum.

Hiccup huffed hard, suppressing a groan. He’s always found words like these arousing. He reckoned it was somewhat of a kink of his, even though he could tell how Jack was feeling through non-human means.

To distract Jack as much as himself, he started to kiss his neck, his forked tongue occasionally poking out to lick at the pale skin. He pulled back slowly and pushed in, only getting just as far before it got incredibly tight again.

Jack gave a low moan, eyes fluttering at the feeling. He felt Hiccup’s mouth move to his shoulder.

“A-ah!” he yelped when Hiccup’s teeth sank down. He whimpered, a shot of arousal going straight to his dick. Jacks hands lowered to brace against the floor, his legs staying spread widely for the demon.  Jack was almost breathless as Hiccup moved so slowly in him, the hot tight stretch almost too much to handle but at the same time, left Jack wanting more.  He supposed he was sadistic that way.

Hiccup tasted blood, and realized he’d bitten down harder than intended. Stupidly sharp teeth. He also felt the straight up shock of pleasure that went through Jack in response, as the man squeezed around his big dick. Fuck, he wanted more so badly. He pushed on, spreading Jack open further than before, chuckling in the humans ear. “You like this, don’t you? You needy human.”

Jack gasped sharply when Hiccup pressed in a bit further, his eyes widening in surprise and shock that he was actually taking him.  But he'd be damned if it didn't turn him on even more.  “A-ah...y-yes…” he whimpered. The demon kissed him, making him moan softly.

“Do you want all of me, Jack?”

“I...I want to try to take all of y-you…” he panted softly, biting his lip as he looked up at Hiccup, a little nervously.

Hiccup French-kissed the young man, realizing his forked tongue intrigued him. More distraction. Less embarrassment. As they made out, Hiccup repeated his slow, stretching thrusting, and he made up his mind. He loved his sex au natural, but he’d help the gorgeous little human a little. They were connected, and within a circle. Inducing some otherworldly aid would be child’s play.

They broke apart, panting.  Jack blinked when Hiccup pulled back, left breathless with damp, swollen lips.  He could feel his desire and lust building to desperate levels. As he watched, the demon’s eyes turned black.

“Beg for it, human.”

Jack could only comply. “P-please...please Hiccup...want your cock inside me...dominating me, making me your cock slut.” He moaned wantonly, squirming slightly where he was pinned to the bed.  “Please, please...my body is yours…”

Without stopping or even slowing down, Hiccup pushed all the way in. He stretched the human further than he’s ever gone before, granting his body the ability, leaving only just the right amount of sting that he knew Jack yearned for. He buried himself all the way into the tight, clenching asshole.

Jack moaned loud and long, eyes widening. His breath caught before he gasped for air, gaping and jaw slack as he stared up at Hiccup in shock.  He'd never felt so full before, but surprisingly, it didn't hurt the way he'd thought it would. But Gods above it was tight and deep and spreading him so fucking wide. “Ah-ahh!” He hardly knew what to say, his voice strained and moans choked.  But he was proud of himself, he was taking Hiccup's impressive dick fully. Jack had never felt such satisfaction.

The sweating, moaning human coming undone underneath him was like a drug to Hiccup. He shuddered and groaned, drinking it all in. The sounds he was making. His expression. It was simply exquisite. He rubbed his hips against Jack’s ass only to hear more breathless gasps and wheezes. “I’m going to fuck you now,” he simply said, not really expecting anything coherent from the human anymore. He drew back slow but steady, and immediately pushed back in, giving no respite. Jack could take it - Hiccup made sure he could.

“A-AH!!” Jack yelped and his eyes grew wide at the feeling, looking up at Hiccup helplessly as he let the demon fuck him as he wanted.  Jack blushed hard, incoherent moans and sounds coming from his parted lips. He loved every moment, the sensation so powerful and so very different from anything he'd done before.  Being dominated like this, being no more than a fuck toy to a demon and his big cock, it was intoxicating and was a situation found in the deepest of Jack's lusty desires.

Hiccup put both hands on either side of Jack against the bed and growled. “Now it’s my turn, little human!’

 “Y-yes!” Jack cried out, just able to hold onto the floor, at least try to and keep his legs spread as Hiccup fucked him deep.

The demon gave in to his desire and moved faster. His thick cock slid out and in, pushing Jack to the limit of what he could take. Pounding was out of the question, but Hiccup made sure he went all the way in every time, pressing up tight against Jack’s ass. His thighs started to burn, having been in this position for so long, but he couldn’t care less. He kept going and going.

“Ooooh yes! Fuuuuuck!” He yelled. The delicious noises of the human only spurred him on. He could feel what Jack felt in waves, adding the sensations to his own pleasure. Jack's head pressed back as far as it could, which was very limited since he was pinned to the side of the bed frame. His feet bobbed in the air, toes curled tightly.

“Ah! Ah! Ahh!” Jack mewled and yelped, staring up at Hiccup with dark blue eyes, jaw slack and a trail of drool running down from the corner of his mouth as he was so thoroughly fucked.  The deep, firm thrusts felt so unbelievably good and Hiccup's cock reached every part of him. The massive dick brushed hard along Jack’s prostate and the man shrieked, starting to squirm and writhe. 

“Faaack! Take it all!” Hiccup groaned. “I’m com- oooooOOOOOOOoohhh!!”

“Y-yes, yes, yes!” Jack whimpered loudly, pleading for more as he was so close to what he knew was going to be the best orgasm of his life. “Yes! I'm your slut! Please, give me y-your cum!”

Only the first shot of cum was released from Hiccup’s monstrous cock before Jack screamed out hoarsely. “I'm - Ah! Cumming! C-CUMMING!!”

His eyes rolled back as a powerful orgasm rocked through him, his body jerking and twitching as his ass tightened around Hiccup and he shot over his own stomach and chest, at his bent angle, some of his seed landing over his face.

“Hmmnnnnaaaaaah!” Jacks expression of shock multiplied when he felt Hiccup’s dick convulsing hard, his thick seed pumping inside him. It was hot, and way more than he could have ever expected. He whimpered tiredly and panted, gulping down a breath and looked up at Hiccup, drooling and looking completely wrecked.

Panting, the demon bent forward. “That was so good. I haven’t come this hard in decades. The perfect slut.” He grinned and ran a hand through the white locks. “You really are quite something, Jackson Overland. Look down. See what you just took?”

Jack obeyed and looked do, mewling and whimpering softly at the sight of his stomach, messy with his own cum and protruding slightly.  It was shocking, that he'd been able to take that fully inside himself.  The sight did something to him.  Hiccup pulled out and Jack gasped, a hot flood of the demons cum spilling out after him.  “A-ahh…!” Jack whined as he was left feeling empty, his abused hole gaping.

“That’s right. You took all of that, and you loved it~”, he said in a teasing voice. He played with the cum on Jack’s stomach, rubbing his finger around in it. He then held it up to Jack’s mouth. “Loved it so much you made a mighty mess.”

Jack blushed darkly, watching in exhaustion and fascination. Hiccup held his cummy fingers up to Jack´s mouth. The other hesitated but then obediently took his fingers in, sucking warmly. The taste of his own seed was odd, salty, but not unpleasant.

Since Jack didn’t dislike that, Hiccup reckoned he might be curious for other things. “Wanna try mine too?”

“Y-yes…” Jack whispered, looking down at Hiccup’s cum-covered dick curiously.

It was rather amusing to Hiccup. He scooted back a little and took a second to lap at Jacks chest a bit. It had been a long time since he’d tasted a human. As he licked, he jerked himself off a bit, getting plenty of spent seed onto his hand. Then he held it in front of the human again.

“There you go, precious.”

Jack opened his mouth and let his tongue slip out. He sucked Hiccup’s thumb clean… and coughed, pulling back. His nose wrinkled and his face scrunched up.

“Jezus- what-” he coughed again and blinked at the demon. “Wait…” he licked his lips, and again, a series of expressions passed along his face. It wasn’t very unpleasant, he realized. But it was unlike anything he’d ever tasted before, and he could no better describe it than ‘weird as fuck’.

“It’s… strange,” he declared, much to Hiccup’s amusement. “I’m not sure if I like it or not…”

“Well, you’ll have plenty of time to make up your mind,” Hiccup said.

“Huh? What do you mean?”

The demon straightened himself, his fat cock hanging and dripping. Then he stepped away, and waved his arms as if that was the most amazing feat ever performed by demonkind.

“What’s so funny- Oh.”

“Yeah, ‘oh’,” Hiccup said with a huge grin.

Jack had realized what was wrong. Hiccup was standing out of the circle.

“How did you do that? I thought you couldn’t leave the circle!”

“You bunched up the carpet under you when we were fucking. No longer a circle, and thus, no longer my prison.” Hiccup took a few steps, looking around himself as if admiring a new house. “Soooo I think I’ll stay here for a while.”

Jack was sitting on the floor, sputtering, trying to save his ass from having this around all day. He would have jumped up in distress, but he couldn’t. His legs were very unresponsive at the moment. Hiccup noticed and laughed. “Don’t worry, precious man,” he said with a devilish smile. “I’m just here to have a little fun. Which means for now-” Jack floated onto the bed with a little yelp “-that I’ll take care of you.”

With wide, shocked eyes but a smile tugging at his lips, Jack retorted. “I hope your magical powers let you clean up that Bad Dragon cumlube factory accident on the floor.”

The demon barked a laugh. “Jackson Overland, you are as interesting as you are attractive.”


	2. Day 3: Camera Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has always loved the feeling of recording live strip shows on the Internet. And finally after a lot of begging his beautiful boyfriend has agreed to join in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adapted from a RP with HisLadyshipTheFangirl

A small, gray _Asus_ laptop was precariously balanced on their night stand. It was sandwiched snugly between the lamp, a little dragon statue for incense, and a bottle of lube. Hiccup hoped Jack would have the presence of mind not to type on the thing with lubey fingers. That would be an ordeal to clean; Bad Dragon did not fuck around with their persistently slippery cum-lube.

On the other hand, it was _his_ laptop, just like the camera he was balancing on a pile of books on a chair opposite of the bed. Jack saw him look and smiled at Hiccup. Hiccup tried to smile back, and his gaze ping-ponged back and forth between the laptop and Jack a few times.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? I’m not sure if I want the world to see me in all of my eh… glory. What if Astrid sees this?”

Jack smiled warmly and sat down next to Hiccup. He put and arm around him and said: “If she does she was _looking for it_. I doubt she does.” Jack thought for a second before he spoke. “The first time I went on here I was super nervous… It goes away in a second, I promise. Especially if I provide so much distraction you couldn’t even focus on the camera if you wanted to. You’ll only feel _me_.” He planted a little kiss on Hiccup’s blushing cheek.

Hiccup nodded. “Okay… if you say so.”

“And the second you want to stop, I can turn the camera off.”

It didn’t calm his nerves much, but he also reckoned it couldn’t hurt to try. Jack was right. The chances of someone they knew watching this were next to none. And he’d never seen videos of Jack online while he’d been on _Chaturbate_ plenty of times on his own, so he wasn’t worried anyone would film and repost either.

Still, it felt weird to show off like this. Jack, on the other hand, was very much into it, which had started this whole adventure.

The white-haired man moved his mouth to Hiccup’s ear and whispered: “I want all of these people to see you. I want them to see you, and crave you, and curse at the sky because they can’t touch you. Only I get that honor.” His mouth shifted to Hiccup’s neck, whose eyes fluttered closed. He let out a long, slow breath. Having nothing more than Jack’s hot breath ghosting that part of his neck was enough to temporarily transport his conscience to a different plane of existence.

And then Jack licked.

The other craned his neck, hoping Jack would use the room he was giving.

“Shit,” he cursed. “Don’t forget to… turn on… the cam.”

“Alright babe.”

Jack moved to the laptop, hitting a big button on screen. They could now be seen by anyone who logged into their chatroom. He moved back to Hiccup. “I think we need to entice viewers to watch us.” His mouth returned to his lover’s neck, and his hand slithered under his shirt just enough to pull it up a bit and show a line of Hiccup’s bare stomach.

Jack’s fingers were chilly on the bare skin. Yet they were on familiar ground. They knew exactly how Hiccup loved to be caressed. Done just right, he’d turn into a docile puppy.

Jack kept kissing and licking, reveling the twitches and sharp breaths. They were a prelude to the most beautiful sounds in the world: Hiccup’s moans. The brunet leaned back, supporting himself with both hands. His fingers took the covers in a death-grip so no-one could see his hands shake. It felt great, but he wasn’t a content puddle just yet. It was hard to forget they were being watched by the whole world. He didn’t even want to know how many people were in the chat right now. It was equal parts terrifying and exhilarating.

“Don’t stop,” he whispered.

Jack smiled and moved back for a brief second to reposition. He returned to Hiccup’s neck, but his confined dick was now rubbing against his leg, desperate for any form of friction. This was already turning him on beyond belief.

From the feel of it, Hiccup was enjoying his touches just as much. This was going better than expected, Jack thought. He looked directly at the camera.

“Let’s give my beautiful boyfriend a little more encouragement.”

Smiling, Jack got up. Hiccup suddenly felt bare and on display again, incredibly self-conscious. Thankfully, Jack was intent on keeping him distracted. The pale man slowly lifted his shirt, giving a nice, languid show. His smooth, perfect stomach was revealed, followed by his firm chest and strong arms. Hiccup could stare all day without ever getting bored, but he hadn’t even seen the best of it yet. Jack dropped his shirt on the floor, and with one push down his pants followed. He stood there proudly, green lace briefs showing his hard outline.

Those were Hiccup’s favorite briefs. He had to work hard not to gawk.

All of this was done expertly. He was at the perfect angle. Anyone viewing the stream got just enough to be satisfied, but it was obvious the show was for Hiccup. He could easily imagine how his gorgeous boyfriend made a nice buck doing cam-shows.

“You wanna touch me, babe?”

“Sweet Jezus, how can I not?” Hiccup replied. He reached out gingerly, and his fingertips brushed the edge of Jack’s glans, prominent in the green lace. He wondered how he’d ever managed to land such a beautiful man as his partner. The things he wanted to do to him now…

His touch got firmer and less shaky. He rubbed over the soft fabric, looking up at Jack. “I want-”

His sentence was cut short by the sound of a tip in their virtual tip-jar. Hiccup startled and snapped his hand back. He stared at the laptop and saw himself staring back, red-faced.

Unfortunately, Hiccup’s blush made him look so much sexier to Jack, which was a bit counter-productive. He leaned over and whispered in his ear. “See? You’re doing so amazing. You look so beautiful… so sexy…” He started touching Hiccup’s body again, occasionally dipping his hand under cloth or moving underneath to grab his ass.

“I’m sure the tip was for you,” Hiccup tried weakly. “You’re gorgeous in… haa…-” He let out a long, shaky breath, trying to relax again. “You’re gorgeous in lace.”

Jack’s roaming hands were definitely helping. He felt his boyfriend peel away his shirt, and then slide his shorts down. When the elastic of the shorts had been moved down so that they were right above the base of Hiccup’s dick, Jack gave it a squeeze.

“Ah!” Hiccup was hard as a rock under Jack’s hand, and he fully expected there to be a wet spot of precum in his boxers. He moaned softly and stretched his arms, showing off the skin of his stomach as an invitation to Jack. “More.” He wrapped his hands around Jack’s neck.

Jack was speechless for a second, and any answer he might have was cut short by a needy demand.

“Kiss me.”

Jack didn’t need to be told twice. He pushed the other down onto the bed and hovered over him, less than an inch between their mouths. He could feel Hiccup’s breath on his lips.

“Yeah? You want me to kiss you? I’m gonna fucking kiss you like there is no tomorrow.”

Both men locked to each other, arms and legs wrapping around any part of the other person they could find, just to get their bodies pushed together even more. There was heat - so much heat- and even more sexual energy. Jack didn’t want to breath. He didn’t want to exist outside of this state. Here was His Hiccup demanding to be kissed and by the gods Jack delivered. He had never thought of lips being bruised but he was pretty sure they would both have marks around their mouths come tomorrow.

Honestly, the intensity surprised Hiccup, but he didn’t mind in the slightest. He just reveled in it. When Jack nipped his lip he hissed and retaliated with a hard hickey on his neck.

Hiccup didn’t even hear the tip-jar sounds.

Panting, he stared at his beautiful boyfriend. He let his hand run up a downright perfect chest, just wanting to feel… and then play with his nipple a little. Just because. The soft little moan in response was like the sweetest nectar.

“I think I’m eh… wearing too many clothes.” Hiccup was, after all, still almost fully dressed.

“Fuck, babe,” Jack sighed, pulling at the hem of Hiccup’s shirt. Soon it was on the floor, joined by a pair of shorts in a matter of seconds. The white haired man looked down at his buttercup, wearing nothing but his dark boxer briefs, and let out a low, guttural growl. The clear outline of dick in those tight briefs never failed to drive Jack wild. He leaned forward and kissed the space between Hiccup’s waist and hip. He pressed his mouth in hard, enjoying the smell. His mouth was very close to the waistband, promising so many amazing sensations. It was agonizing and amazing at the same time.

Jack grabbed the tent in those dark green briefs, rubbing up and down.

“My gooood,” Hiccup moaned.

There was no going back now. His boxers left nothing to the imagination, and the whole internet could see. Jack made sure of that. But Hiccup wasn’t bothered. The tip-jar jingled a few more times, and Hiccup’s heartbeat spiked… but it didn’t startle him anymore. Rather he felt excited that the internet was liking what they were doing.

When the grip on his dick tightened, Hiccup moaned loudly, making sure the mic would pic it up. “Jaaaaack, more, please!”

 The wall of tips that followed made Jack grin. He had his boyfriend now, and his audience was loving it just as much as he did. This is what he wanted from the start. He’d wanted Hiccup at this degree of neediness… and he was going to make him beg.

“Tell me what you want babe.” His face moved closer to to Hiccup’s dick, still tucked into the briefs. “Tell me what you want me to do.” His lips touched like a feather, and Hiccup groaned in frustration. “I want to hear you beg.” His lips brushed over the stretched fabric like a brush applying highlights on a canvas.

“Jack, for fuck saaaaaake,” Hiccup drawled. “Don’t do this to me.” He felt the heat of Jack’s face buried in his inner thigh, the length of his hard dick pressed against his cheek.

Jack didn’t often succeed in making Hiccup beg - although not for a lack of trying. More often than not Hiccup would throw him on the bed and just take what he wanted, too proud to beg… but now Jack had him in a tough spot. He didn’t feel daring enough with all those people watching. He’d be on top, and exposed even more. He was stuck.

“Come ooooon, honey!”

Jack smiled.

“Well…”

His face moved up, away from the large bulge crated by Hiccup’s balls.

“I suppose…”

His lips were right next to the tip of Hiccup’s cock.

“I could…”

He tugged at Hiccup’s briefs, only freeing the uncut head glistening with precum.

“Do something…”

He licked across the glans, lapping at the delicious precum. His tongue pushed between the foreskin and the head, and began moving around gently. And that was all Hiccup was getting.

“Mnn… aaaaah…” Hiccup moaned. When Jack’s tongue went over that one spot right on the underside, on the edge of the glans, his voice raised two octaves. “Gods, Jack! Just suck me!”

Jack stopped and grinned at his helpless boyfriend. “All you have to do is tell me how badly you want it. Ask me politely, in that beautiful voice of yours and all this frustration will be over.” For emphasis, he put his tongue back on the underside of Hiccup’s dick, where he new it would drive him wild.

“Helvete, jack, du Jaevel!” Hiccup cursed, gripping the sheets in a deathgrip.

“It can feel so much better… just beg for me, babe.” Jack grinned broadly, very satisfied with himself that he’d gotten Hiccup to curse in Norwegian. He gathered the new bead of precum that had formed on his finger, and gently licked it off, not breaking eye contact with Hiccup.

“Why- mnnnn… ugh, okay, okay! Pleaaaaaase,” he moaned desperately. He entangled his fingers in Jack’s white hair. “Please, baby, suck me off already. You’re killing meeeee! There, I said it. Please do it now!”

Hiccup’s cheeks were the darkest shade of red possible, and Jack looked infuriatingly smug. Mr. Tease idly ran a finger along the head, and then hooked his finger and pulled down Hiccup’s underwear. Finally.

When the big reveal happened, the chat went _wild_ , sounding like a slot machine winning the jackpot.

“All mine,” Jack mumbled, taking the thick rod in his hand and stroking it twice. Then he moved forward and pushed half into his wet and eager mouth.

“Oh my goooOOOoohhhheeeeeed,” Hiccup moaned. His hold on Jack’s hair tightened. He glanced at the laptop, and in a tiny voice added: “The chat is going grazyyyYYYY!!” His words turned into a drawn out sound of pure pleasure. His boyfriend sucked harder, plunging down all the way out of nowhere, before bobbing back up. Hiccup surrendered and let the slot machine noises slip to the back of his mind. He lay back comfortably, lost in the most amazing sensation.

His foreskin was pulled back, making him feel even more of Jack’s warm, wet, and perfect mouth. And then that bit of tongue right there, and Jack’s drool dripping down and making his balls slippery, and Jack’s fingers trailing over them spreading it around - Hiccup was going insane. And all the wile the world was watching him come undone, which only made it hotter.

“Jack, if you keep going… I’m gonna…” he gasped.

Jack knew. He kept sucking, only going a bit slower. He knew quite well how Hiccup came; every sign that meant he was past the point of no return. His balls would drew up and got tight, so Jack focused on the head. Then his legs spread wider, so he sucked even harder. And finally, as Hiccup’s dick seemed to get even thicker, Jack gently rubbed underneath Hiccup’s ballsack - right between the balls and the anus.

Hiccup will forever deny he was actually screaming, instead claiming it was a very loud moan.

“Mnnnaaaaaah!!” he called out. The surge of pleasure wrecked through his body. His back arched off the bed, and he pushed deeper into Jack’s mouth.

His boyfriend kept going, moving up just a bit to allow the cum to fill his mouth. He had to swallow a little but managed to stop any from leaking out. Slowly he moved off Hiccup, kissed the tip of his dick, and turned towards the camera. Grinning, he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out to show everyone his prize. He then swallowed a bit overdramatically to make sure the motion and noise were captured.

Even in his post-orgasm pink cloud, Hiccup noticed, and rolled his eyes. The dork.

Jack threw himself back on the bed, cuddling up to his favorite Hiccup, who was blushing adorably. He gave him a little kiss on the neck.

“Wonderful weather we’ve been having, don’t you agree?”

The brunet slapped him over the head. “Jezus, Jack, what the heck.” The chat dinged with a few tips in response. “See, they agree with me. You’re a little shit.”

He still opened his arms for the cuddle though, enjoying the warm body pressing against him. He also felt Jack’s hardon pushing up against his thigh. Not in any insistent kind of way; it was just there. He’d get to that in a second. He knew Jack wasn’t in any hurry either - both of them loved just lying like this, after one of them came. It was just as good as the actual sex, usually.

In hindsight, Jack was right. He was feeling a lot better about the camera now, even feeling a little bit sexy. Besides the embarrassment of howling in ecstasy. He decided it’d be fun to return the favor with the camera still running. See if he could get Jack to cry out.

He nosed the soft, white locks. “That felt really good tho, despite your absolutely too dramatic show.”

“Hey, I have a style,” Jack said, staring into the camera. “And from the noises you just made Id’say your complaints list is a short one.”

“True, the neighbors might have more complaints.”

“They’ve heard worse.” Jack threw his leg over Hiccup and gave his neck another peck. “I’d say our audience enjoyed the show too. Isn’t that what’s important?”

A few more tips confirmed that, yes, the audience had a good time too.

“If they keep dinging like that we should get one of those vibrators that triggers with tips,” Hiccup mused, only loud enough for Jack to hear. “I am thinking you’d like that, having them buzz you.”

Jack involuntarily bucked his hip, grinding his erection against Hiccup. “I’ve… maybe given it some thought. Of course now that we’re doing this together I might give it some more, consideration.”

Truthfully, Jack was inhumanely turned on by the idea of the audience (and Hiccup) controlling his orgasm. He knew this response was likely to be thrown back at him sometime soon, but he didn’t care. He continued to hold Hiccup, moving up a little, so that their faces were level. He kissed his boyfriend, poking his tongue at his lips.

Hiccup opened them slightly and kissed back, slowly, lovingly. Very unlike their earlier, heated, bruising kissing. This was his favorite type of kiss. Not that the other kind isn’t fun - sometimes you _need_ hungry, rough kisses. But the cute ones full of love? There was a special place in Hiccup’s heart for that.

He turned over halfway and cupped Jack’s head. He could feel Jack’s dick left a streak of precum on his thigh.

“Hmmn…” he moaned softly, breaking away. “You wanna feel good too, sweetie? What would you like to do?”

Jack looked at Hiccup, face red. One minute he was in control, manipulating Hiccup’s body, and then next, Hiccup flipped it all around with one simple phrase.

“Well… let’s see if the audience has any suggestions?”

Hiccup grinned back. “That sounds like fun. I’m up for a lot more fun still, aren’t you?”

“We’ll be at it for days if we try everything the high tippers suggest,” Jack said with a little laugh. He’d looked at the screen, and there were a good number of them. They’d filled the chat with requests and fantasies, and it turned Jack on even more reading some of them. They could go out for dinner on this tip-jar.

“I see no problem there,” Hiccup said with a laugh. His boyfriend was bent forward, looking at the laptop… so of course Hiccup took the shot and slapped his ass, making Jack yelp and jump. “Tell me what they say, hot stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if there are more spelling/grammar errors than usual. I didn't have time for another edit, and I'm sooooo tired... still, I hope yall enjoyed this smutweek addition ^^


End file.
